The dose of medication and the size of medical equipment must be appropriate if the patient is to receive the best treatment. Since the anatomical dimensions of patients and in particular pediatric patients vary, the appropriate medication dose and medical equipment size may vary from patient to patient and over time for the same patient. The appropriate endotracheal tube diameter will depend on the diameter of the patient's airway.
The appropriate quantity of medication and medical equipment for a particular patient is currently determined by physician judgement and calculation. Once the medication dose and equipment size has been determined the equipment must be selected from a collection of equipment and the medication dose measured. This process has multiple steps, each of which require time, intellect, and attention. During each step in the process there is the possibility that errors will be introduced. The errors can cause a delay in treatment, and/or diminish the effectiveness of the treatment.
Endotrachael tubes having as many as ten different diameters may be used to secure the airway of pediatric patients. Since the need to secure the airway may arise in a medical emergency the time required to identify the appropriate endotracheal tube and then select the appropriate tube from a collection of endotracheal tubes may be costly to the treatment process; and in certain critical situations the patient may be at great risk during the time they are awaiting treatment.
Patient weight is frequently correlated to medication dose and equipment size by use of a table, graph or formula. This process is time consuming, thus valuable time may be lost. In certain situations it may be difficult to weigh the patient or equipment for determining the weight may not be available.
Recent research has indicated that, particularly for pediatric patients, weight may not be the best predictor of the appropriate equipment size and medication dose. For example a publication by Scott L. Traub and Leslie Kichen; ESTIMATING IDEAL BODY MASS IN CHILDREN; The American Journal of Hospital Pharmacy; 40: pages 107-10; 1983 analyzed data from over 20,000 children and concluded that height was a better predictor of medication dose requirements than was body weight. An abstract by Allen J. Hinkle; A RAPID AND RELIABLE METHOD OF SELECTING ENDOTRACHAEL TUBE SIZES IN CHILDREN; Anesthesia Analog Journal; 1988 showed a high correlation between endotracheal tube size and body length. An article by Divina J. Santos, Mustaque Juneja, Donald D. Denson, Carolyn Nicholson and Phillip Bridenbaugh; IS THERE A CORRELATION BETWEEN VERTEBRAL LENGTH AND VOLUME OF LOCAL ANESTHETIC REQUIRED TO PRODUCE EPIDURAL ANESTHESIA, Regional Anesthesia, Vol. 13, No. 1, page 39 shows a correlation of spinal length to appropriate dosage of medication. An article by Philip J. Keep and Margaret M. Manford; ENDOTRACHEAL TUBE SIZES FOR CHILDREN; Volume 29; Anasthesia; pages 181-185; 1974 concluded that for determining the correct endotracheal tube size "estimates based on height are more accurate as a calculator than either age or weight".
There exists a need for a method of quickly and accurately selecting medication dose, medical equipment, and medical supplies such that the type, quantity and size are appropriate for the patient and the situation. The present invention is directed to such a method and to the associate equipment for carrying out the method so as to quickly, accurately, and reproducibly assisting a practitioner in selecting the type, quantity and size of medication, medical equipment and/or medical supplies.